opgafandomcom-20200213-history
Updates suggestions
Here you can suggest some ideas for the game. You can edit this and add ideas that you want to see added into the game. Also, wikia contributors can't support since for all we know it could be a user spamming. If you wish to support a idea say "Support, *idea name here*" in the comments and I will add your support to this page. Also note. I am the only person who adds the supports to the ideas. Declined means that a admin already asked this long ago and vet disaprooved. Ideas-''' '''Add 2x Bonus Exp Events- 5 support Add Skypiean race later on the game- 2 support - ''Declined'' Add buyable dials to the shop- 2 support Add a bounty hunter class which lets you claim people bounties- 8 support Allow weapon customization- 10 support Add muscles depending on how much you trained- 5 support Add a giant person customization like Whitebeard- 5 support More weather such as whirlpools and tornados- 7 support Add a tournament system like the Colosseum on Unlimited World red- 2 support Add a fruit market where you can sell the fruits you found to other players- 5 support - ''Declined'' Add randomly generated pirate ships on the ocean that you can invade and steal treasure from, these pirate ships can also attack you out in the ocean - 1 support Add loose supplies like driftwood and iron around the map that spawn like treasure chests, allowing you to build your own ship without paying/ Upgrade it by making it bigger Fishing system where you can catch fish and sell them for easy Berries Add race re-select pass for people who don't want to have to restart their game from level 1 in order to be Fishman- 4 support ''' '''Add the ability to buy cyborg body modifications from labs found on certain islands, but you can't have cyborg body mods with a devil fruit- 2 support Diable Jambe for non Devil fruit users- 1 support Weaker player will be pushed away if two people are clashing- 4 support Merfolk race. Less power, more mobility. May have special attacks to compensate? Fishmen/Merfolk who can shoot ink/boiling water. Gloves (cosmetic) and gauntlets (offensive, may be seastone). Actions (give characters something to do instead of just sit around, fiddling with hats, smoking, polishing swords/guns, checking maps, etcetera). 3 Support Toy items (things that would change actions) (Yoyos, water-balloon slingshot ammo (does no damage), etcetera) More drastic weather conditions (cyclones, whirlpools, harsh seas) Very rare disasters (tsunamis out at sea). Fishmen/Merfolk regenerate stamina (possibly faster?) underwater. 2 support Crews/Crew boats (crew members can chip in to buy a boat)/Crew roles (the Captain founder of the crew may appoint crew members roles [which may let them use parts on large ships (?), I.E. the appointed cook may use the cooking for it). ''- Accepted'' Legendary Weapons that will be obtainable like Devil's Bane, using the roblox badge system, but the badge giver will randomly spawn on any island, Like a devil fruit. They should grant powers equal to devil fruits, and should not be usable by fruit users. 1 support'' - Accepted'' Implantable Seastone jewelry/ weapon modifications that allow the weakening of abilities of fruit users when physical contact is used. 1 support Devil Fruit wipe/erase and MUCH rarer DFs, so there won't be so much Plume/Smoke users and so all the people who have a DF and hate it can get another free chance. If you jump in water/ different water barrel control to pour it on yourself, you stay wet for a set amount of time (10-25 seconds) and makes you able to temporarily hit logia's People can buy Cyborg body mods that CAN be used by devilfruit users. Get a fedora as a accessory, And Tattos cosmetic Add a map so you can see where you are for starters. Category:Suggestions Category:Mechanics Category:Updates